A Fighting Chance
by Romana4Ever
Summary: The Doctor is given one hour to stop a mysterious treasure from being removed from a space station and to stop their paid assassins from killing those who would seek the treasure. The Doctor is at first given Ian C to aid him and then soon a second companion, Vicki is needed to help his complete his quest. The Doctor is puzzled by Star's almost cruel behavior during this task.


**DOCTOR WHO SERIES 7 DAY 5 **

**'A FIGHTING CHANCE'**

The Doctor awoke from his nap. He wandered over towards some rocks. He heard Star conversing with the several of the Guardians.

"This is a very risky task." Star said worriedly. "If he takes even one minute too long, this whole operation will come to a crashing halt. Trillion upon trillions will die."

"We are aware of the unique challenges this quest brings." The Red Guardian answered. The Red Guardian had taken the appearance as a Red being of light. "We've Received word that the Doctor is needed to intervene."

"The Doctor is awake and listening." Star said.

"Yes." The Red Guardian replied. "Why do you think we chose our words so carefully?" The Red Being turned towards the Doctor. "Doctor come, time is of the essence."

The Doctor walked up to Star and The Red Guardian. He eyed them warily.

"I'm intrigued." The Doctor said. "Yet another time limit but this time it is not an artificially imposed one. May I ask why?"

"You know full well we will not reveal the details of this mission Doctor." The Red Guardian said. "Now we go."

Suddenly they were aboard a Space Station inside of a room.

"Where is this place?" The Doctor asked as he looked around.

"We are aboard the Intergalactic High Council inside one of the council chambers so no one can hear us. " The Red Guardian answered. "We are in the quarters of the Ice Warriors. They have illegally bought a valuable treasure from an advanced group of aliens. They have no idea of the tremendous power contained within it. They will do experiments and achieve some success using it but one day they will destroy countless worlds if you do not stop them from leaving the space station with the object." The Red Guardian explained.

"And how will I know what to retrieve if I don't know what it is." The Doctor asked.

"You will not retrieve the item Doctor!" The Red Guardian said mildly. "Two members of that world will be arriving shortly to find it. Their finding the object here on the Space Station is necessary to give their world a fighting chance at survival. Do you understand Doctor?"

"Not entirely but okay." The Doctor said slowly. "But if I do not even know what the object is, how,"

"They have it hidden inside a large brown jeweled case." The Red Guardian said quickly. "All your job is to make sure they don't leave the space station with it."

"Let me ask you this." The Doctor began. "If they're so advanced as to have a weapon that can kill trillions, why wouldn't they have done a better job of protecting it?"

"They're arrogance made them think they were invulnerable." The Red Guardian replied with just the hint of amusement in his voice.

"I know the type." The Doctor said ruefully. "My people were the same way."

"Indeed Doctor." Was all the Red Guardian said.

Star cleared her throat trying to remind the Red Guardian of something.

"Oh yes, the second task after preventing their removing it from this space station, you will attempt to stop or slow the assassins." The Red Guardian told the Doctor. "The Ice Warriors have already anticipated the aliens would send at least one person and so they have laid a trap for that person. If you can stop them, you will have saved two lives. Good luck Doctor."

The Red Guardian disappeared.

"Okay so we begin." The Doctor clapped his hand together happily. "So who will my companion be today? I can't wait to find out."

The Doctor walked around Ian Chesterton!

"Excuse me sir. I wonder if it could be Leela or," The Doctor suddenly realized who he just walked past. "Ian?! Surely it's not Ian?!" The Doctor grasped Ian's hand. "Ian Chesterton?! It's been years since we, well, for me. How long has it been for you?" The Doctor asked Ian.

"Doctor?" Ian was in awe. "Is this really you?" Ian looked at the Doctor in disbelief. "You were this old man when I last saw you. Now you look younger than me." Ian said laughing.

"You're not as surprised as I would think." The Doctor said. "Let me guess, the Guardians showed you mental images of my changes."

"When they first approached me I thought I was going insane." Ian admitted. "But they sounded sincere and my curiosity was greatly aroused. A young Doctor." Ian said shaking his head.

"Yes, I've been getting that quite a bit lately from my old companions." The Doctor said ruefully. "But tell me, how long since we last met. I mean how long has it been since you and Barbara left me in that blasted Dalek machine? I bet it blew up as soon as you landed in London. Didn't it?"

"Well of course it did, Doctor." Ian said puzzled. "You told us to set the auto-destruct the minute we landed in London. What's going on? If you're really the Doctor, you should know that." Ian said suspiciously.

The Doctor looked like he was going to argue when Star spoke up.

"The Doctors memories have become a bit spotty." Star explained. "Especially during the time you and Barbara spent with him. plus its been hundreds of years for him since the two of you last met."

"Who is she?" Ian asked the Doctor.

"She's a Star." The Doctor replied. "And before you say 'She can't be a luminous sphere of plasma held together by its own gravity, yes she is! That! She is a bone-fide Star. Next Question?"

Ian looked like he was just about to argue but he stopped.

"I guess I'll just have to accept that for now." Ian said skeptically. "So we have to stop a race known as the Ice Warriors from removing an object they illegally obtained from this space station? So where would they hide this treasure?" Ian asked.

"The Doctor has no clue." Star said worriedly. "I'm not really suppose to help with you but I will offer this thought. If you were a delegate and you bought something illegal and brought aboard this Space Station, where would you hide it?"

Ian opened some trunks and looked through various drawers.

The Doctor began by opening a closet door and looking through it.

Ian opened a bottom drawer and noted something odd about the size.

"Doctor look at this." Ian said.

The Doctor hurried over to inspect the drawer. He peered in and found nothing unusual about it.

"The size Doctor." Ian said. "It's must bigger on the outside then on the inside. Now how could you, of all people, fail to notice that?" Ian teased.

The Doctor didn't bother to answer but instead studied the writing on the sides. He then started moving several of the decorations on the front of the drawer. But the drawer was stuck.

"Star." The Doctor called her over. "I don't suppose you could give us a hand with this? I don't have my sonic screwdriver and this could take quite a lot of time."

Star placed her hand on the spring and caused her hand to heat up. Ian stood there watching, his mouth agape.

"When they told me I would be working with the Doctor and a star I thought they meant an actress or a famous scientist." Ian said in disbelief. "Not an actual Star. How is this even,"

"Don't ask me." The Doctor shot back. "She was encased inside of that skin by the Guardians. They are light years ahead of even my people. Come on. We better move."

"Doctor, when you say your people, who do," Ian began.

"The Time Lords." The Doctor said simply when he suddenly realized something. "Oh that's right. I never did mention them to you, did I? I guess I kept a lot of things from you in those days." The Doctor said ruefully.

"No time for trips down memory lane Doctor." Star said crossly.

"Why do I get the feeling that this task was thrown together at the last minute?" The Doctor asked Star.

"There will be ample time for you to show off your intellect later, Doctor." Was all Star would say.

"Ooh, ouch." Ian chuckled. "Where were you back when I traveled with the Doctor?" Ian joked.

"Where I've always been." Star replied without thinking. "Coordinates 243559.93 by 3459490.23. I was there for billions of years. This the first time I've ever been able to move."

"You know I've never really thought about it, but being a Star must get awfully boring." Ian mused as they entered the Ice Warriors quarters. "Still, it would sure beat living only about 65 years." Ian quipped.

"While it is short, you have so many more opportunities then I'll ever could have had." Star said philosophically. "The thing is not to commiserate how short life is or even to feel sorry for oneself, for that is a form of narcissism. The thing is to make the most of the time your given."

Suddenly the bottom panel slid to one side revealing a large jeweled box. The Doctor lifted it out and carried it to a table.

"Doctor you are not to open it." Star commanded. "You must take it elsewhere aboard the Space Station and hide it. They will find it but it will buy those who seek it, some time."

"I've never seen you so bossy." The Doctor said.

"Come on Doctor." Ian begged. "Lets do as she says. That IS our mission. And we were both warned not to open it."

"Yes, but why?" The Doctor couldn't help himself. "What could be so valuable that the Guardians would care who had possession of it?"

Star stepped forward.

"Doctor, curiosity killed the cat." Star said matter-of-fact. "Do not open it."

"Is that suppose to be some sort of threat?" The Doctor demanded. "Because if it is, it's pathetic. You're not Star! You're one of the Guardians pretending to be her. Isn't it?"

"I'm afraid not Doctor." Star said as she walked over to the table and grabbed the box. "Let's go. The Ice Warriors are coming."

"Why should the Ice Warriors want a destructive weapon?" The Doctor demanded to know. "Last time I checked they were quite friendly.

"It is extremely rare for all members of one race to be all good or all evil Doctor." Star replied. "Unless they are a clone race or robotic race, it is next to impossible. All people are a unique individual and should be treated as such."

"Granted but," The Doctor got no further then that when the door opened and three Ice Warriors walked in.

They immediately raised their weapons towards The Doctor, Ian and Star. The Doctor and Ian raised their hands in surrender but Star just let out a big sigh.

"I kept telling you, but oh no. You couldn't bother to listen Doctor." Star said exasperated. "I'd let you sweat this one out to teach you a lesson but since time is of the essence," Star began concentrating.

"So get on with it! The Doctor urged Star. "You lot are in trouble now. Wait till you get a load of Star. She will melt you and your weapons to a puddle. She will," The Doctor stopped as he realized that Star was not emanating any heat. "Uh, Star, isn't this the part where you raise the temperature and we grab what we need and leave?"

"No." Star said simply. "I'm calling forth a second companion from the Guardians."

The Ice Warriors had no clue what was going on. But they kept their guns fixed on the group.

"You are trying to steal our artifact." The Ice Warrior known as Lord Izlyr said in a raspy voice. "You will die. But not until we determine how many are in your group and where you're from."

"I am the Doctor." The Doctor said arrogantly. "I have come to retrieve this treasure that I understand you've illegally purchased. So if you'll excuse me." The Doctor attempted to retrieve the box from Star but an Ice Warrior strode forward and grabbed the Box away from Star. Star made no move to stop him.

"Doctor." Lord Izlyr said. "We should have known that they would have sent you. Who else would the," He said when Star interrupted.

"She here." Star announced. "She's out in the corridor and she's completely up to speed. And she is aware that time is of the essence."

There is a knock at the door. The Ice Warrior known as Lord Slaadek goes to the door and answered it. A Blue Alien male is standing there. He tries to enter but Lord Slaadek stopped him and pointed to the Doctor and the others.

"Somehow our plans have been discovered Lurman." Lord Slaadek said. "It is the Time Lord known as The Doctor and two of his companions. We need to delay. There is a third one arriving soon. We need to be careful. Mustn't let the other delegates find out."

Lurman looked worried. He looked the Doctor and his group over carefully.

"Very well." Lurman said. "I will return before the Emergency meeting in two hours. That should give you plenty of time to deal with this situation." Lurman said as he bowed and left.

Lord Izlyr handed the box to Lord Slaadek.

"Take this and hide it in one of our allies quarters." Lord Izlyr ordered.

"It shall be done." Lord Slaadek replied.

But as Lord Slaadek headed out the door a familiar face suddenly appeared and grabbed the box and took off running down the corridor. The Doctor and Ian both immediately recognized the young blond woman who had taken off with the box. It was VICKI!

"Vicki!" The Doctor shouted after her as he and Ian moved closer towards the door.

Lord Izlyr swung his gun around towards The Doctor, Ian and Star.

"So there were more of you here." Lord Izlyr said. "It seems we will have to make additional plans in dealing with those who would come for this treasure."

"Doctor we have to help Vicki." Ian complained. "Do something."

"Look we can do this the nice way or we can do this the hard way." The Doctor warned. "Because that young lady happens to be a very dear old friend of mine and if anything happens to her, you lot will be the sorriest you've been in your entire lives."

Star seemed to sense something.

"Doctor!" Star shouted. "You must hurry. Lord Slaadek and Lurman have Vicki cornered."

The Doctor and Ian again tried to move forward but Lord Izlyr stood in their way.

"I will kill you Doctor if you try anything." Lord Izlyr promised.

"Very well." Star sighed. "It seems I have no choice. Doctor, Ian, make a wish."

The Doctor grabbed Ian's arm and pulled him quickly to the back of the room while Lord Izlyr looked confused.

"What is this?" Lord Izlyr demanded. "You dare to touch,"

Star began heating up. Soon Lord Izlyr is screaming in pain. He falls to his knees and then collapses. Star begins cooling down. Turning to the Doctor and Ian.

"Let's go." Star ordered.

Star ran for the door with the Doctor and Ian close behind. Star leads them down a side corridor. Ian is in shock.

"Having a Star on one's side sure comes in handy." Ian said with relief.

"Never mind Ian." Star said curtly. "We must find Vicki and then slow them down these assassins."

They ran down several corridors when they spotted Vicki at the far end of one. Lord Slaadek and Lurman had her cornered. Vicki spotted the trio as they approached and tried not to let on. But Lord Slaadek noticed her glances and turned around and fired his weapon but Star simply absorbed the energy. The Doctor and Ian charged Lord Slaadek and Lurman and fought with them. Star grabbed Vicki's hand and led her away from the fighting. They waited at the end of the corridor. The Doctor and Ian knocked out their opponents. The Doctor and Ian rushed over to Vicki and Star.

"Vicki!" The Doctor said happily. "So good to see you. It's been so long. Now come along. Back to the Ice Warriors quarters. I have an idea." The Doctor said as he strode off down the corridor.

The Doctor, Ian, Star and Vicki entered their quarters. Izlyr is still unconscious. Vicki looked puzzled.

"Why are we back here?" Vicki asked. "I thought we were to keep this away from them?"

"Because this will be the last place they look." The Doctor said. "Oh they'll find it but it will probably take them hours to figure out what I've done. The Ice Warriors may be a bit ruthless at times, but they're not exactly the brightest bulbs on the tree."

"If you say so." Was all Vicki could say as they hurried out of the Ice Warriors quarters.

Now we have to prevent or slow down the assassins." Ian reminded the Doctor.

"Yes, I haven't forgotten." The Doctor snapped and then realizing something.

The Doctor went back inside of the Ice Warriors quarters.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Ian asked. "Shouldn't we get as far away from this lot as possible?"

"We want to stop the Assassins." The Doctor said matter-of-factly. "Then we must interrogate someone who knows who they are."

Lord Izlyr is starting regain conscious. The Doctor hefted him up to his feet.

"Now you have two choices." The Doctor said menacingly. "You either tell me who the assassins are or I let my friend Star here, melt you down to nothingness. Your choice. You have One minute. I suggest you chose wisely." The Doctor told him.

"Answer him!" Star commanded as she reached out and grabbed his wrist and started heating her hand up.

Lord Izlyr screamed in pain.

"Keep her away!" Lord Izlyr pleaded. "Alright! I'll tell you what you want to know! Just keep her away!"

The Doctor nodded to Star who released Lord Izlyr's wrist.

"The Alexnoids agreed to kill those who come seeking the treasure. Lord Izlyr confessed. "We made a deal. They help take care of any who would come after the treasure, and we would share a portion of the bounty we will acquire with the treasure. You of all people should know,"

"Never mind!" Star snapped. "Where are they?" She held out her hand in a threatening manner.

"They're using advance tracking devices which tracks their," Lord Izlyr began.

"So they have no idea where they'll come aboard." Star interrupted Lord Izlyr again. "So we stop the Alexnoids and we stop the assassins Doctor. Lets' go." Star ordered.

Star then placed her hand on Lord Izlyr's head and applied just enough heat to knock him out.

"Just a precaution." Star said in response to the puzzled look the Doctor was giving her. "We don't want him sounding the alarm. Do we?"

"No." The Doctor said evenly. "We don't want that. Okay we knocked out one Alexnoid. Question is,"

"How many more of them are there aboard?" Ian finished for him.

"Well we know what they look like." Vicki said. "We could split up and that way we could cover more ground."

"Unless Star wants to tell us where they are." The Doctor asked Star.

"No Doctor." Star said. "You are still being taught a lesson. You need to finish what you've started." Stars demeanor suddenly softened. "Doctor, trust me. You'll be very pleased with this assignment in the future."

"Well, that's a big help." The Doctor joked. "Let's go."

They left the Ice Warriors quarters and hurried along the corridors. After a few seconds the Doctor realized he had no idea where to start.

"There is a directory in the wall computer." Star said sighing.

"Of course!" The Doctor snapped his fingers. "The obvious place to start." The Doctor brought up a grid that showed the layout of the Space Station.  
"Wouldn't this information be top-secret?" Vicki asked.

"No one gets aboard without a proper pass." The Doctor responded. "At least that's the theory." The Doctor said as he turned away from the wall panel. "But the Guardians can obviously slip people through without setting off any alarms." The Doctor looked at Star as he said this.

"I'm not a Guardian Doctor." Star said wearily. "Like I said, you'll be grateful for doing this but not for some time."

"Well, that remains to be seen. Doesn't it?" The Doctor replied. "Okay the Alexnoids quarters are down the far right corridor and over two hallways. Lets be careful, shall we?" The Doctor said to Ian and Vicki. "We can't absorb energy like our friend Star here."

The Doctor led the way along the corridors. They came to the Alexnoids quarters. The Doctor motioned everyone to stay back as he listened at their door.

"The Doors on this station are sound-proof Doctor." Star informed him. "Best to take a sneak peek inside."

The Doctor looked a little indignant at being corrected so often in front of his former companions.

"I was just about to do that." The Doctor said.

"No you weren't." Star corrected him.

The Doctor hit the buzzer and an Alexnoid answered the door.

"Yes?" He asked rather rudely. "What do you want? The emergency meeting doesn't begin for another two hours."

"Yes, I was just wondering if I and my companions here could come in?" The Doctor asked with feigned politeness. "We would like to discuss the situation before the meeting starts."

"We have nothing to say now." The Alexnoid said. "We will have our say then." The Alexnoid indicated that he wish to go back inside. The Doctor stood there his mind racing what to do next. "Yes? Is there anything else?" He asked.

"Well yes." The Doctor hesitated then simply went for it. "Are you planning on assassinating anybody today?"

The Alexnoid tried to close the door but the Doctor literally got his foot stuck inside of the door. Ian and the Doctor forced the door open and they ran inside. They had to duck behind a couple of chairs as the Alexnoids fired ray guns at them. Vicki and Star stayed out in the corridor. Vicki started to go inside but Star held her back. Star shook her head.

"The Doctor must do this on his own." Star reminded her.

The Doctor and Ian kept ducking while looking for an opportunity to attack. The Alexnoids closed in on The Doctor and Ian. As they moved closer Ian suddenly lunged at one of them. As Ian struggled with one of them the other one rounded on the Doctor who suddenly pushed the chair forward knocking the other Alexnoid down.

Ian knocked the weapon out of the other Alexnoids hand. The Alexnoid takes a swing at Ian who ducks. Ian then maneuvers himself behind the Alexnoid and then uses his thumb to apply pressure to the back of the Alexnoid. The Alexnoid suddenly slumped to the ground. Ian and the Doctor take the weapons and rushed out into the corridor.

"We've got their weapons." Ian said panting. "What now?"

"We destroy them." The Doctor said happily. "Star?" He asked expectantly as he tossed them the weapons to her.

Star just dropped them on the ground. The Doctor stopped cold in his tracks.

"What is going on here?" The Doctor asked. "Why are you so helpful one minute and so cold and callous the next?" The Doctor demanded.

"You must finish this mission Doctor." Star informed him. "And you have only five minutes. Hurry."

The Doctor scooped up the weapons and took off down the corridor trying to find a place to hide them. He looked inside numerous closets. Finally he found one and threw them inside.

"Well?" The Doctor asked. "How's that?"

"They will track their weapons down very quickly." Star informed him. "However you have delayed them." Star said. "Mission accomplished!" Star said.

"Now Star, maybe you'd be so good as to explain what was so special about some," The Doctor began to say when suddenly The Doctor, Star, Ian and Vicki are whisked away.

A few seconds later a Time-Wind Door opened and An older Tibetan man and an older brunette woman stepped through it.  
They look around at the many corridors in front of them. The Tibetan man seemed to sense something. The Tibetan man turned to the Tharil standing in the doorway.

"It seems we have missed a chance meeting of the Doctor by mere seconds." The Tibetan man communicated telepathically to the Tharil.

"The Guardians brought the Doctor to help you with the retrieval of the Sash. They did cut it close but I sense it was not their fault. They removed the Doctor and his companions as soon as they could." The Tharil replied telepathically.

"I understand." Turning to the woman he said out loud. "Shall we go Susan?" Tibetan Man asked.

Susan Foreman turned around.

"Of course Kam Po." Susan said. "We had better hurry. That Sash is vital in saving our people."

Kam Po and Susan hurried down the corridor.

The End


End file.
